


Hurt

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: You never forget the first time you're deeply hurt.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

Maybe it was PTSD or maybe it wasn't. JJ wasn't sure. All she knows is that she just seriously overreacted. Henry had just been playing in the bathroom tub when all the suddenly she thought he was dead. She ripped him out and pulled and started sobbing. 

Will had came to the rescue. He always did. It didn't matter how many times Will came. JJ was broken. 

She would never forget that her sister was the first person to hurt her beyond repair.


End file.
